pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 January 2015
11:55 i keep spoiling everything lel 11:56 I ISH GOING TO TIKEHL YOU IF YOU DUN TELL ME 11:56 *pulls out feather* 11:56 dangit internet 11:56 WAI 11:57 Y U MAKE ME DO DIS 11:57 y u no allow me to tickle feshe 11:57 food 11:57 healing items 11:57 high accuracy 11:57 medium training difficulty 11:57 must be level 25 or higher to research 11:57 11:57 lvl 1. gumdrop - restores 90 hp 11:57 lvl 2. small fries - restores 200 hp for all allies 11:57 lvl 3. potato - restores 500 hp 11:57 lvl 4. large fries - restores 420 hp for all allies 11:57 lvl 5. pizza slice - restores 1100 hp 11:57 lvl 6. whole pizza - restores 880 hp for all allies 11:57 lvl 7. fried breakfast - restores 2300 hp 11:57 lvl 8. magic choco bunny - restores all allies to full health 11:57 11:57 stink 11:57 devastating dot items 11:57 low accuracy 11:57 high training difficulty 11:57 must be level 36 or higher to research 11:57 not affected by lucky items 11:57 11:57 lvl 1. rotten peel - 120 dot damage (40 dmg per round) 11:57 lvl 2. old socks - 240 dot damage (80 dmg per round) 11:57 lvl 3. rotten egg - 330 dot damage (110 dmg per round) 11:57 lvl 4. garbage bag - 600 dot damage (200 dmg per round) 11:57 lvl 5. dead fish - 960 dot damage (320 dmg per round) 11:57 lvl 6. skunk - 1320 dot damage (440 dmg per round) 11:57 lvl 7. toilet - 2100 dot damage (700 dmg per round) 11:57 lvl 8. garbage monster - 6000 dot damage to all enemies (2000 dmg per round) 11:57 11:57 lucky 11:57 damage buff items 11:57 perfect accuracy 11:57 medium training difficulty 11:57 must be level 25 or higher to research 11:57 11:57 lvl 1. bronze coin - boost next attack by 10% 11:57 lvl 2. three leaf shamrock - boost next 3 attacks by 20% 11:57 lvl 3. silver coin - boost next attack by 30% 11:57 lvl 4. four leaf shamrock - boost next 4 attacks by 20% 11:57 lvl 5. golden coin - boost net attack by 50% 11:57 lvl 6. fairy dust - boost next 5 attacks by 80% 11:57 lvl 7. pot of gold - double next attack's damage 11:57 lvl 8. mega rainbow - triple next 5 attacks' damage 11:57 11:57 cat 11:57 11:57 medium damage items 11:57 medium accuracy 11:57 easy training difficulty 11:57 must be level 14 or higher to research 11:57 11:57 lvl 1. kitty embryo - 80 damage 11:57 lvl 2. newborn kitty - 140 damage 11:57 lvl 3. grumpy cat - 220 damage 11:57 lvl 4. fluffy cat - 360 damage 11:57 lvl 5. neko cat - 550 damage 11:57 lvl 6. panther - 800 damage 11:57 lvl 7. tiger - 1350 damage 11:57 lvl 8. nyan cat - 3000 damage to all enemies 11:57 11:57 bird 11:57 11:57 low damage items 11:57 high accuracy 11:57 easy training difficulty 11:57 must be level 14 or higher to research 11:57 11:57 lvl 1. fledgeling - 65 damage 11:57 lvl 2. winter robin - 110 damage 11:57 lvl 3. pidgeon - 195 damage 11:57 lvl 4. parrot - 300 damage 11:57 lvl 5. woodpecker - 495 damage 11:57 lvl 6. farm owl - 710 damage 11:57 lvl 7. bald eagle - 1095 damage 11:57 lvl 8. phoenix - 2200 damage to all enemies 11:57 11:57 shoes 11:57 11:57 heavy damage items 11:57 low accuracy 11:57 high training difficulty 11:57 must be level 36 or higher to research 11:57 11:57 lvl 1. flip flops - 110 damage 11:57 lvl 2. slippers - 195 damage 11:57 lvl 3. trainers - 300 damage 11:57 lvl 4. tap dance shoes - 525 damage 11:57 lvl 5. wellingtons - 860 damage 11:57 lvl 6. skate shoes - 1125 damage 11:57 lvl 7. stilettos - 1950 damage 11:57 lvl 8. god winged sandals - 4500 damage to all enemies 11:57 11:57 susan 11:57 11:57 random effect items 11:57 accuracy varies 11:57 medium training difficulty 11:57 must be level 60 or higher to research 11:57 cannot be chosen as a starting item type 11:57 11:57 lvl 1. baby susan - effect of a random lvl 2. item 11:57 lvl 2. toddling susan - effect of a random lvl 3. item 11:57 lvl 3. child susan - effect of a random lvl 4. item 11:57 lvl 4. teen susan - effect of a random lvl 5. item 11:57 lvl 5. adult susan - effect of a random lvl 6. item 11:57 lvl 6. mayor susan - effect of a random lvl 7. item 11:57 lvl 7. queen susan - effect of 2 random lvl 7. items 11:57 lvl 8. goddess susan - effect of 3 random lvl 7. items 11:57 there you go shamrock face 11:57 zomg i was kidding 11:57 lol 11:57 k refresh as quickly as possible 11:58 hhhhhhhhh 11:58 refresh only makes me see more of it 11:58 k 11:58 cuz my chat just cleared 11:58 dont refresh 11:58 bwa hahaha 11:58 and i refreshed already 11:58 lululhmwahawhadasoicnweobg 11:58 o 11:58 ok have fun being a susan town item expert 11:58 my personal fave item type is shoes btw 11:58 shoes are just fascinating 11:59 noticed lol 11:59 you put them on your feet 11:59 or rather 11:59 you put your feet in them 11:59 stink is pretty kewl too 11:59 - minor spoiler - 11:59 level 5 stink item is dead fish 11:59 i like fish 12:00 i also like it when the red water comes out 11:59 or rather 11:59 you put your feet in them 11:59 stink is pretty kewl too 11:59 - minor spoiler - 11:59 level 5 stink item is dead fish 11:59 i like fish 12:00 i also like it when the red water comes out 12:00 so yeah dead fish is bae 12:00 but 12:00 what if 12:00 the dead fish 12:00 is feshe 12:00 FESHE ADVENTURES MURDER MYSTERY 12:00 i bet it was ayjay 12:00 :O OOoo 12:00 hmm 12:01 hmm 12:02 ok gtg 12:02 bai 12:09 I'm on my own PC again! :D 12:00 the dead fish 12:00 is feshe 12:00 FESHE ADVENTURES MURDER MYSTERY 12:00 i bet it was ayjay 12:00 :O OOoo 12:00 hmm 12:01 hmm 12:02 ok gtg 12:02 bai 12:09 I'm on my own PC again! :D 2015 01 24